Love and Basketball
by PeezyNguyen23
Summary: 2 rival teams,10 prodigies, one championship, this is a story of the Generation of Miracles and their rival Elemental Kages rivalry in Junior High. With both team scatter to different highschool what would happen to them? Watch as each members from both team found themselves teammates! Watch each pair of rivals work together to reach the championship! Drama/Love/Lemon!


**AN: Yo my beautiful readers this is another new story that pop in my head, with Naruto and Kuroko no basuke crossover! Not many of these crossover out there so I was like let's make one hehehe to be honest I was thinking of doing a Naruto/Gintama or Naruto/Fairy Tail or Naruto/Kingdom (Kingdom is military manga in Warring Era of China, it's one of my favorites manga) But I decide on doing this crossover instead.**

 **I think this story will be original then the rest of the other crossover story, why? Because…you're going to read it and find out lol.**

 **I hope you guys like it cause it's going to be a new change for me also!**

 **Well let's start the story, and read AN on the bottom.**

 **P.s this story will have the butterfly effect, hope you guys knows what it is. If not, then let's say there will be a lot of changes and I hold the power! MWahahahahaha *cough* *cough***

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Newest Team**_

The Teiko Middle School basketball club, an incredibly strong team with one hundred members with amazing talent. This school produce 5 prodigies' basketball players, as people called them the Generation of Miracles. Five young prodigies who was in their first year at Teiko destroy every team they played and won the championship title undefeated.

Ryota Kise, a small forward for Teiko basketball first string basketball team, and is one of the Generation of Miracles. He's well known for his copying abilities, as he copies any techniques he sees, sometimes more power than the original. He has blond, medium long hair, and golden eyes with long ass eyelashes. As his height is 171 cm since he's still in middle school.

Shintaro Midorima, a vice-captain and shooting guard of Teiko and also one of the Generation of Miracles. Who has the abilities to shoot anywhere in the court, though he strongly believes in the Oha Asa horoscopes. Midorima has short, dark green hair that doesn't reach his eyes. Standing 174 cm tall with a well-built body structure. With his left-hand bandages outside the matches.

Daiki Aomine, the ace player of the Generation of Miracles, as he's a power forward for Teiko. Aomine was known for his fast and agility in the court dominating opposing teams and scoring the most points in the game. Aomine has brown skin, with navy blue hair that is quite short. As his figure is muscular but not to muscular, but perfect for a power forward as he stood in 175 cm tall. Aomine loves playing basketball but as each game he plays, the usually smile on his face starting to turn into a frown as every game he plays he completely crushes his opponents. Wanting to find an opponent that can be his equal, but fail on finding anyone. Soon he came into conclusion that he was the best and only he could beat himself.

Atsushi Murasakibara, was the center for the Generation of Miracles, standing in 186 cm, he's the tallest player out of all the Generation of Miracles. He has shoulder length lavender hair that touches his back with violet eyes. Not much known about him (Nah, I'm just lazy…)

Then we have Seijuro Akashi, the captain of Generation of Miracles as their point guard. Akashi is rather small standing in 158 cm the shortest member of the Generation of Miracles. He has spikey red hair, a pair of red eyes with vertical pupil.

But there's another member of the Generation of Miracles that no one knows about as he was the shadow of them. His name is Tetsuya Kuroko, the _**Phantom Sixth Player of the Generation of Miracles players.**_ Standing in 155cm tall, Kuroko has a fragile outlook and very small built for a basketball player. He has light blue hair, with the same color eyes that is always seen as a blank gaze. He specializes in misdirection and passes.

These five prodigies and Kuroko bring fear to other middle school basketball teams as they crush their will and spirit. Making some of their opponent quit basketball for good.

As the second year season came around as everyone in Japan already knew who these Generation of Miracles are, already knew that they will win this year championship again.

But little did they know a new basketball team emerge and will oppose these Generation of Miracles.

As the second season took place with Teiko destroying their opponent in their first game, the media flock towards them with their 100-23 victory. As they left the court they decide to stay to watch the next match since a new school had join the league. Konoha Academy was the name of the school that will be facing Nambara Junior High, a team they had face last year with an 81-50 victory.

The Generation of Miracles save for Kuroko look uninteresting of the match, but their coach force them to sit and analyze the new team. They all scoff beside Kuroko, thinking they didn't need to worry about them, as Aomine say 'Only I, can beat myself' nonsense.

Both team starting to walk into the court as the Teiko players look at Konoha players and to theirs and everyone else surprise they only have five players as well with no bench players. Whispers roam around the audience, at Konoha players, thinking they going to get crush with only have players or mocking them saying they were a wannabe Generation of Miracles.

Nambara confidence grew as well, as they start mocking Konoha players as well since these five players didn't even have a coach with them! As the five Konoha players got mock and laugh at, they didn't say anything as these five started to take their position for the game.

When the game started and the game slowly progress, the Generation of Miracles and everyone else in the audience could only stare in shock in disbelieve on the game their watching. No this was a game it was,

…. an annihilation

That was the only word that fit the description they were watching as they game went by. In the first quarter Konoha scored 43 points and let up no points in return. Then came the second quarter and Konoha continues to dominated the game as they score another 52 points and letting 10 points score in return with the score 95-10 their lead as the second quarter ended.

Everyone in the audience was speechless, they just witness a five men team with no coach slaughtering Nambara Junior High like nothing. But one photographer snapped out of his shock and start taking picture of Konoha team. The flash of camera going off brought other photographers out of their shock and they soon follow the first guy example and starting taking photos. The whole stadium was cover in flashes as they were all towards Konoha players.

But when you start looking at the Generation of Miracles players you could see they have different reaction on their faces. Kise was laughing nervously as bread of sweat pouring down his face as he witnessing the game.

Aomine expression was well… he was happy I guess… since he has a big shit eating grin on his face as his eyes were lit up like it was Christmas or something. Maybe he has found someone that might give him a challenge or something.

Midorima eyes narrowed as he tries to analyze and comprehend on what just happen. As how this new team came from nowhere and dominating this game as if it was a regular practice to them.

Murasakibara just have an uninteresting look on his face or is it lazy as he kept eating his snacks.

Though Akashi eyes we're dangerously narrowed, he knew this team could be a problem in the future. His team was the best, the strongest and they we're destine to win! Win! Win! WIN! Win is absolute, their motto is 'Ever-Victorious' so victory is a must! Unnoticed by everyone Akashi left eyes suddenly flash yellow before returning to red.

Kuroko face shows admiration; he could see the team work between the players their amazing skills their love for the game. They the team that his team use to be, but Kuroko can see it. His is starting to change before his eyes.

Watching the second half of the game, Nambara players lost their spirit to play anymore. They we're humiliated! This is the worst defeat they have ever had. Even worse than Teiko, as lost to them 81-50. With no spirit left the second half was over quick as well the final score was 178-10 in Konoha win. As the team was celebrating, the media starting to flock them and start to question them.

Standing up, The Generation of Miracles starting to leave the stadium but not before giving Konoha one last glance. But what surprise them was Konoha players was staring at them too, as both team eyes met.

You could feel the tension around the two team as they both gaze at each other. The atmosphere in the stadium suddenly got thicker as the tension still rising. One of Konoha player walks in front of his group and raise his fist high and toward the Teiko players. And mouth something, but with all he noisy around the stadium his words fell into deaf ears.

But the Generation of Miracles, who has their eyes narrow at the Konoha team before making their way out of the stadium. They didn't need to hear his words to know what he had said to them, they got the message loud and clear despite the noise around them.

" **Watch your back, we're coming for you next!"** Was the message they got from that player mouth. A pointless threat, but yet why did it anger them? Did they think those guys could be them! Them the best out of the best! The undefeated last year champion!

Unforgivable!

They will make Konoha pay for such threat, they will destroy them when they meet each other in the court!

 **X**

But as the season went on Teiko went undefeated again, as they destroy all their opponents. Though for some reason they weren't please about, no these teams didn't put up and challenge for them just a little workout that's all. Their eyes we're set on Konoha Academy, but to their annoyance they won't be playing them unless they both reach the championship.

Kuroko fear came true as he witnesses his teammate starting to change. To them it's all about winning and nothing else and nothing more. Beside working on their teamwork they starting to focus on their own skills to improve themselves.

Speaking of Konoha, they are also going undefeated. Wins after wins they never let up, the most point they let up in the game was 30 points but the final score was just a big gap in Konoha win. People start calling them the second Generation of Miracles, but they shut down the name. Their reason? They didn't want to be put under the same name as Teiko players. But instead they called themselves ' _ **The Elemental Kages'**_ When people ask them why shadows they refuse to explain any further.

The season is closing to the end as the championship game as arrival! Naturally the Generation of Miracles made it to the championship undefeated. But what surprise everyone was the atmosphere around them. They were all sporting serious looks in their face, why you may ask? Well because their opponent they were about to face was none other than the Elemental Kages of Konoha Academy! Who also went undefeated as they made it to the championship.

As both team went to the court to start the game the atmosphere thicken around them. As everyone was about to watch both teams of prodigies about to face off. It's like watching the god's vs he titans, the upcoming rookies or the last year champion? Let's the game begin!

 _ **Chapter End….**_

 **AN: YO everyone, how do like the first chapter of this story? I know I put a cliffhanger on the first chapter too! Aren't I'm evil? But anyway let me know if you guys like it and should I continue this story.**

 **Also I know some information was incorrect like Kise join in 2** **nd** **year not first and blah blah but it's for the sake of the story and its FF I can do anything. Also I will say this now, this story will be different than the storyline. With new players going to each team the result will be different like Sennin High might not face Rakuzan High since the butterfly effect will take place.**

 **I got plans that involve Generation of Miracles and Elemental Kages when they enter high school!**

 **Also can you guys name who those 5 players that belong to Konoha basketball team? If one of you can guys all five of them correct I will let them pair each player with a girl. Since its going to be drama as well who doesn't like highschool drama lol.**

 **Anyway hope you like this chapter please support this story!**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
